Flower Island
by Sparrow1011
Summary: Ace captain of the spade pirates embarks into an island covered in flowers, there he meets someone he never expected to see again and rage boils over while his crew try's to find him before he's eaten.


The Spade pirate crew had just docked their ship alongside a cliff on one of the islands that belong in the New World, they didn't see anything wrong with it, in fact it is just covered in flowers, tall as houses, flowers that towered high overhead, it didn't look like there is anybody living on the flower island, but the same could be said on the last uninhibited island they visits, that had nearly gotten them sacrificed.

The captain of the Spade pirate, Fire Fist Ace jumped from the ship first and casually walked off into the dense forest of green storks that held up the head of the flowers. Leaving behind his first mate to take care of the small stuff, the black wavy haired eighteen year old had his green coloured tribal striped bag with him over one shoulder. Ace's dark brown eyes glanced around, both looking for signs of life and something to eat.

It isn't about a quarter of the way through the small island with big flowers that Ace realizes that he has been looking at houses, doors and windows, built inside of the stem of the large oversized flowers.

The pirate captain stopped walking and looking up and around, nobody had exited their house, nobody had even looked down at him from a window as he turned slowly around, well until he turned to the right and saw a head pocking out the window looking down at him. A child with honey coloured hair, copper coloured skin, dark green eyes, pointed ears, clawed fingers and a sharp set of teeth, but she is beautiful and will only grow even more pretty. Her head disappeared from view and Ace walked up to her flower house and found the leafy door being opened and the girl standing their glaring up at him.

"Are you stupid, walking about like that when they are coming, they'll eat you." She growled grabbing his hand and pulling him inside her flower house closing the leaf behind her. Ace looked around, the inside had all been curved out, spiral stairs went up, and there is layers, this room his standing in has a ceiling and he bet that when he walked up those stairs that the ceiling would be the next floor.

"I'm sorry, what's going to eat me?" Ace questioned the girl, the child sent him an expression that Ace would have given his little sister when she had said something stupid and he felt a little put off because it's now directed at him.

"The Hummers, don't you know anything? Just what kind of flower did you come out of, a Spangles? They are always doing something stupid that'll get them killed or kidnapped."

"What flower? No, I'm a pirate." He expected the girl to react to the statement, just to see her look afraid instead of bossy, but she just rolled her eyes and moved up the stairs.

"Pirates are even stupider then the Spangles people, never know when to keep to themselves and leave us be. I'm Penelope just to inform you cause you'll be staying here."

"Why would I do that?" Ace stops following and gives Penelope a confused look, he knew about the fear she has for these creatures that she speaks of, but why would he, a man made of fire worry about something killing him, it wouldn't be dangerous unless it's made of water, seastone or if it knows Haki.

"…Fine, fine go outside and get eaten." She snaps, her face turning red with rage as she stomps her way up the stair and slamming, Ace stared up at her before shrugging and leaving the house, hoping he could see what's wrong with the island, and the best way to do that would be to get to the highest point. So Ace did just that, he dug his fingers into the side of one of the flower steams and climbed up to the petal, he might not have hay-fever but the pollen that came down at him had his eyes watering and nose sneezing a mile a minute. He pushed the incredibly soft purple petals out of the way as he hosted himself up onto the bed of the flower.

The view he got is a long island covered in flowers or houses, all different types and colours, he however saw what is hunting the people, large insects, bees the size of his ship buzzed around the flowers, large spider webs were weaved through bushy flower plants with bigger spiders on them. Big flowers…get big bugs and bugs need to eat…

Ace jumped down from the flower, ignoring the yellow stains he has on his body as he ran back to his ship, they needed to be aware of the large killer bugs before they get trapped in a cobweb.

"OI YOU MORONS!" Ace screamed, getting a row of heads to look at him as they just finished embarking. "Get your weapons and watch out for large bug that can eat you!"

With that said Ace turned around and ran back into the flowers, leaving behind a confused crew who only paused for a second and then gave chase, however, everything looked the same in the part of the flower island that they are on and they lost track of Ace, who had fallen face down in the ground snoring his head off.

Penelope, her anger cooled down had tried to follow Ace but only ran into his crew, she took them back to her house when her ears picked up the sound of a large legs brushing through the other houses around hers.

Large black long legs appeared, covered in thick hairs, one pirate with arachnophobia fainted at the sight of what he knew would follow that leg, the first mate watched from a window as the spider moved it eyes around and from what he could tell, it's a jumping spiders, it lowered itself down until it straightened back up, and then much to his horror inside its massive pincers is their snoring captain.

* * *

Ace groaned his eyes squinted in the dark that's around him and he cursed his head off when he saw that in some ironic way, his trapped in cobweb, the sticky string wrapped around his chest and over one of his legs while the back of him is stuck in the strong glue.

He had been about to flare up and burn the web away, but one look down had him looking for a better option than plummeting to his death, there he found more copper skinned people in the web and one pale skinned man with wavy blond hair, Ace noticed that he is straining his head to keep it faced away from him.

"Hey, how long have I been here?" Ace asked, wiggling a bit to see if he could get free.

"Don't move you idiot, the mother spider will feel the vibration and come out to feed." Ace blinked at the blonde, but listened to his advice.

"So now what?"

"We wait until help comes." He said sounding a little troubled, Ace snorted and looked down at the large drop.

"Unless they have wings we are stuck here, not even my crew could get up and defeat a giant spider." Everyone stayed still and quiet and Ace grew restless, he started to fidget.

"How did you get taken by the spider?" The blonde questioned upon noticing Ace's small movements, Ace looked back at him and sighed.

"No idea one minute I'm warning my crew about massive insects then I ran off…must had fallen asleep and got taken." The blonde snorted at this, in fact laughing with as much little movement as possible. "Shut it, I bet your way of getting taken is much lamer then mine."

"I had been on another island close to this one when the spider got me."

"What? No way can a spider get across water!"

"It can, jumping spiders are known to jump large distances even when they are normal size, so a big giant one shouldn't have any troubles with jumping from island to island, at least the nearby ones that is, then the spider would have to be really lucky to get a day where the seas are not tossing around as much." Ace didn't have anything to say after that and he turned his eyes up to the sky slowly getting bored again, just when Ace had been about to start moving around again he feel asleep, a large snot bubble blew out of his nose as his mouth made loud sounds of snoring. "Just like you…"

The blonde haired muttered after he had turned his head back down to look at the raven man, showing off blue eyes and a burn scar going around his left eye.

"I've missed you."

* * *

It had taken them a few hours but the Spade pirates had figured out what had taken their captain, then when it started to get dark they finally made it to the right cobweb, how they knew it's the right one, well high up in the air, hanging from a neck is a bright orange cowboy hat.

Now the only problem is getting up to him…before the large spider that's slowly walking across the web does.

* * *

The screams are what woke Ace up from his sleeping, the blonde man had twisted his head up and around to get a good look at what they are about to confront, and his brain raced a mile a minute as he worked out little plans.

"Ace…starts moving, just keep wiggling, draw its attention to you and away from the others."

"Then what?" Ace questioned, if the blonde had been looking at him Ace would have seen the raised eyebrow.

"Ever tried breathing fire?"

"No I haven't."

"Really, I would have thought it would have been the first thing that you would have tried out."

"You sound like you know me personally, have we met?"

"Yes we have, a really long time ago, but first let's stop that spider from eating that man there." Ace glared at the back of the man's head, but sighed and went about shouting and moving as best as he could, listening as the blonde counted down the paces that the spider is walking. "Ace…its right on top of you."

Ace opened his eyes and looked up at the hairy pincers hanging over his face, the back legs that are wrapping around it's building up web in his bum bit, Ace took a deep breath, felt the burn go through his body and breathed out, absolutely nothing happened.

"Is that all?" The blonde questioned, getting a glare from Ace who hadn't taken his eyes off of the spider over top of him.

"I'll like to see you breath fire." Ace growled, this time when he breathed out he got a small puff of fire but not much.

"Useless, totally useless." This time Ace did turn to look at the blonde, brown eyes meeting familiar blue in a familiar face, the crossed out S in his tattoo on his arm burned in an emotional way. And he just knew who the blonde haired man is that didn't want to show his face. First emotion he felt is shock then disbelief followed by rage, pure untainted rage that burned inside his body and burst its way from his mouth in a flaming roar of flames that roasted the spider.

**"SABO!" **Ace's fire contained the blonde's name, however because of the fire spreading over the spider it burned the web around its feet, and the two brothers dropped out of the web with the spider following after them, going past the pirates that are slowly making their way up the plant, they only saw the spider and not their captain so they kept on climbing.

* * *

Ace went through a few things before crashing into the ground with a thud, Sabo landed on top of a hot gooey spider and neither got injured, just a bunch of bruises.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!" Ace screamed out when he stood up and started to climb on top of the spider to beat the shit out of his long thought dead brother. "Where the hell have you been? Did you not think to inform me, us that you are alive all these years? Did you just not care about what we would think of your absences like your parents?"

"I had been working." Sabo said pulling himself out of the goo, only to get hit in the face by Ace's normally fist, no flames were on it; Sabo went back into a splat, the goo seeping through his clothes making him wrinkle his nose in disgust.

"Dead…DEAD, WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD! BLOWN OUT OF THE OCEAN WHEN YOU WERE TEN!" Ace had jumped down into the gooey bits of the spider, feet sinking deep into the body fluids besides Sabo's body, Ace pulled at the white frill that's around the neck of the blonde and pulled the front of him up getting ready to deliver a massive blow to his face. "YOU HAD YEARS TO GET INTO CONTACT WITH US! YEARS…no, no you had weeks, days even to tell us that you were alive, just one letter a note so that we would know."

Sabo swallowed, looking up at Ace's teary face, he had never seen Ace cry, not once, but knew that he must have cried a lot when alone.

"I…"

"What about our sister, did you know how much your death had an effect on her? How much she cried out loud in her sleep, how often I had to comfort her while my own heart ached for you to be there to hug her…" Sabo sat up, getting his feet under him as he got up and into Ace's face.

"I thought I was protecting you both, I hadn't been sure that father would still be looking, would still be tormenting you, so I didn't then Dragon started to train me…I never forgot about you, but my life had to be a secret."

Neither had a thing to say after Ace hit Sabo again as they both flopped into the goo, both looking up at the large flowers and web around them.

"…How is little Luffia?"

"…A smartass, that day we were told you were blown out of the water had been the day I just got back safely after The Fire…she thought I had been killed, then we are told you were killed…both of us dead changed her."

"She still smiles and is stupid right?" Sabo pleaded, getting a laugh from Ace.

"Oh yes, big smiles when she's having fun, small smirks when she's teasing and picking on someone, the stupid moments that she has, it's hard to point out when she's done it on purpose or not."

"Stronger?"

"Yes, yes she is, but still can't throw a rubbery punch." Both of them laughed at this, the one thing that they both love unconditionally is the only thing that's stopping Ace of them from killing Sabo at that very moment. "Are you going to tell her you're alive?"

"…One day, not soon, need to stay in hiding until she's sailing the seas, don't want to bring down my enemies onto her before she can handle them." Ace got up and pulled Sabo to his feet then walked over to the harder parts of the spider to climb out of it; they both slid down a burnt leg and walked towards the smell of the salty ocean.

Neither of them said a word for a long time before Ace suddenly swung out his arm and pushed Sabo over into the ground with a dissatisfied grin.

"Now what am I going to say about my tattoo? Cause it's not a spelling mistake and I can't really say it's because my brother died and we made a promise…speaking of promises, are you living your life with no regret?" Sabo grumbled as he got back to his feet, a soft glare directed at Ace.

"Yes, yes I am, because I know I'll get to see you both on the sea again one day and I'm helping to make the world better, you? Have you gotten what you want?"

"Not yet, I'm going to say hello to Shanks, then go and take down Whitebeard."

"Ha, good luck with that, but before that, mind giving me a lift back to the island I was taken from?"

"Not going to get stuck in anymore cobwebs?"

"Hope not."

* * *

A few years later, Ace leaned on Luffia's body, his dying body unable to support him, he knew, and he wished that Luffia wasn't there, but Ace is so happy that she is, so, so happy and so sad.

He never wanted to break his promise, never wanted to leave her, he knew what his death will cause her, oh Ace knew because he had been their when Sabo had died, had seen the torment that it had on her.

"My voice... is getting too quiet...Luffy, I want you to listen to what I say now...and tell it to the guys... afterwards...Even though I've been good for nothing my whole life...Even though I carry the blood of a demon within me...You guys still loved me. Thank you so much..." Ace could feel himself slipping, could feel his body numbing around him, his head going into a daze. "I do have one regret…just one, I couldn't see you become king, I know you can do it, because you are my little sister…"

But he still wanted to tell Luffy something, wanted to say something else, but as the tears started to gather and then disappear he had to smile because, even though he couldn't say it to her, he knew that she wasn't alone. That she had her amazing crew with her and Sabo…he wanted to tell her that Sabo is out there alive…but she'll meet him and she'll know.

Her screams echoed in his skull as he slipped into darkness unaware of the grief that's left behind, but of the hope of something better for the future.

* * *

Two years later and a couple weeks Luffy finds herself dressed up as a female, not her normal pirate self, but as a girly girl with a pink frilly tank top that covered her chest scar, black short shorts, boots and her hair pined back in a bun, with make-up on her face inside a colosseum under the name Lucy, she wore a red cap with gold shoulder pads and a helmet that covered some of her face again, however what had her drawing away from her friends is the blonde man in blue walking towards her, and just like Ace all those years ago she recognized him by his eyes.

Sabo…

It had to be Sabo, her heart thumped in her ears and before she could control her actions she had stormed up to her _alive _brother and started to yell at him, not because he had been dead, not because he had been missing for years but because he wasn't there when she needed him the most, that day two years ago.

"WHERE WERE YOU!?"

"I'm sorry Luffy, when I got the news I rushed as fast as I could to join the battle, but by the time I arrived two days had passed by." Sabo explained watching Luffy's expression, before she signed and suddenly he had his arms full with Luffy, followed by her pulling back and hitting him.

"Did Ace know?"

"…Well…yes…we met a couple years back…interesting story but we don't have time to talk right now, how about after."

"Don't leave without a goodbye." Luffy said handing over her disguise to Sabo when he motioned to have them, Luffy didn't look back when she ran ahead, she didn't want Sabo to see her crying like a kid she had been, if she had looked back, Luffy would have seen Sabo's face matching her own.

* * *

End!

Oh yes, also, I have a request, help this person find this Fanfiction they are looking for, I didn't know so maybe one of you do, if you do contact Esaki Nalex

The request is this…

Hi,

I'm looking for a One Piece fanfiction that includes an OC being included before Little Garden, possibly even earlier. She is not related to any of the crew and is a surprisingly realistic love interest for Luffy. She is the one who becomes sick instead of Nami after leaving Little Garden, and is hinted to be the daughter of the 4th emperor (the fic began before the emperors were revealed). She has red eyes and joins the crew as the "look out" after Luffy saves her from her abusive step-father and destroys his restaurant. At last count the story had 17-19 chapters with the last chapter beginning the Alabasta Arc. I believe it may have been deleted, but I'm not sure. Even if it was, I'd like to know the author if possible. I will be sending this message to other One Piece writers I know of, but if you can send along my request for help to any you might be aware of, that would be great!

Thank you for any help you can give,

Esaki Nalex


End file.
